


Here Lies Hysteria

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Hartley Rathaway, Dragon Joe West, Dragon Leonard Snart, Dragon Ray Palmer, Dragon Sara Lance, Human Barry Allen, M/M, Mardon is a trans dargon basically, Tracker Oliver Queen, Trans Male Character, Trans Mark Mardon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: “You said your eggs are missing?” Barry asked. “Poachers?”“Yes.” Len replied stiffly.“I think I can help.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Wretched And Divine by Black Veil Brides

Mardon was distressed, so much so that he was running - in human form - to his mate. 

 _Len will know what to do,_ Mardon thought. 

Rushing to the training grounds, Mardon looked frantically for his mate. Other dragons were staring, confused by the distress.

“Mardon?” Len called, running over. “What are you doing? The eggs-”

“They’re gone!” Mardon sobbed, grasping his mate’s shirt. “Poachers stole our eggs, I barely got away. I couldn’t do anything, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Len pulled his distressed mate into a hug, letting him sob over his shirt. “We’ll find them, baby, I promise.”

* * *

“There’s nothing we can do, Snart.” Detective West said. “Poachers are notoriously hard to track.”

“So you’re saying we do nothing?” Len snarled. “I sit here and do nothing and leave my children to the slaughter?!”

“Three eggs aren’t worth the risk-”

Before he could finish, Len roared loudly, snarling and growling as he tried to keep his dragon form down.

“You’re disgusting.” Len spat.

Stalking out of the police building, Len made his way to Mardon.

Before his mate could say anything, Len shook his head. “West won’t help us.”

Mardon’s face crumbled. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Mardon, I don’t know.”

Footsteps approached the couple, and Len turned around. He recognised the man as West’s adopted human son, Barry Allen.

“You said your eggs are missing?” Barry asked. “Poachers?”

“Yes.” Len replied stiffly.

“I think I can help.”

* * *

Once back in their home, Barry Allen in tow, they made their way to the nursery. Three individual cots stood opposite the window.

Mardon and Len stood just in the doorway, Mardon wrapped in his mate’s arms, as Barry took in the scene.

Looking under, around, and behind each crib, the human started to get frustrated. “Poachers _are_ hard to track, but it’s not impossible." 

Looking up he noticed the window was ajar, just slightly. Walking over, he looked down and grinned. Pulling on gloves, Barry reached down…

…and brought up a piece of broken shell. And another. And another. One green, one white, and one yellow-gold.

"Your eggs started hatching.” Barry said. “The Poachers can’t have gotten far, not with three Hatchlings.”

“They’re alive.” Mardon sobbed.

“How do we find them?”

Barry smiled. “I know a guy…”

* * *

“Ollie?” Barry called, ushering in the dragon couple.

“Who is this guy?” Mardon said, feeling tense.

“Oliver Queen.” Barry said.

“What?!” Len screeched.

“What?" 

” _Oliver Queen?_ A Tracker!“ Len yelled. "Trackers _work_ for Poachers, Barry!”

“Ollie doesn’t do that anymore.” Barry said softly. “He helps people.”

“Barry?” The man himself spoke, coming out of the shadows. “What’s going on?”

“Ollie, this is Len and Mardon. Their eggs were stolen and the police won’t help them. I thought you could.” Barry said, beaming at the Tracker. “The eggs had already started hatching, I found some shell from each egg.”

“Okay.” Oliver nodded, and then looked at the dragons. “Take a seat.”

Barry and Oliver got to work, analysing the shells, doing tests, while Len sat with Mardon in his lap, the younger dragon shaking with worry.

“How long is this going to take?” Mardon asked, voice cracking.

Barry looked over, apologetic. “I’m sorry, we’re analysing the DNA on the eggs. When we know the names, we’ll know the hideout.”

At that moment the computer they’d been working on beeped, and two ID’s popped onscreen.

“Got it!” Barry said, triumphant. “Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zoloman, part of the Speed Force Poachers.”

“They only have one hideout in Central - the old experiment labs.” Oliver added. “I’ll get my Tracking gear, and call Digg and Thea. You know what Speed Force Poachers are like.”

Barry nodded, solemnly, watching Oliver as he went to get ready.

“You’ve dealt with Poachers?” Len asked.

Barry sighed. “My Mom was half dragon, my Dad was human. I’m fully human, but with latent dragon genes I have accelerated healing. For a human, anyway. When I was eleven, a Speed Force Poacher broke in, and tried to take my Mom to experiment on her. In the end they killed her. And Dad.”

At this point the dragons had moved to stand by Barry, and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for helping us.” Len said.

“Thank you, Barry.” Mardon added.

“You ready?” The three turned to see Oliver in full Tracking gear. “We have Hatchlings to save.”

* * *

Mardon, Len and Barry were stood in the old car park of the labs. Mardon was pacing, anxiety clawing at him.

“Mardon, honey, calm down.” Len said softly.

“I can’t!” Mardon yelled. “Our _children,_ Len! Our _babies-_ ”

“I know, I know.” Len nodded, cupping his mate’s face. “They need you calm, sweetheart. Our babies need you calm.”

Mardon just whimpered, clutching Len’s hands.

“Guys?”

The dragons looked towards Barry’s eyesight-

-where Oliver’s backup, John Diggle and Thea Queen, were covered in blood.  
Mardon felt as if his legs were about to give out. _No, no, no!_

“Look.” Len whispered. 

Because, there, walking behind his backup was Oliver Queen.

Carrying three little Hatchlings.

Mardon sobbed, rushing forward to his children.

“Daddy?” Asked the green Hatchling.

“Daddy!” Yelled the white Hatchling.

The yellow-gold Hatchling blinked, looking at Mardon. “You’re our Daddy?”

“Yes, Hatchling.” Mardon cried happily.

Three choruses of “Daddy!” were excitedly screeched as the Hatchlings tried to jump.

“Careful, little ones, you can’t fly yet.” Mardon chuckled.

He picked up the green Hatchling, who was the smallest. His body was dark green, with a lighter green underbelly, horns, and wings, his eyes a dark blue.

“My name is Hartley!” He said proudly. 

“Hello Hartley.” Mardon chuckled. 

The green Hatchling crawled up Mardon’s arm, to curl on his left shoulder. 

Next, Mardon picked up the White dragon. She had gold streaks in her scales, but her wings were pure white. She had two small gold horns on the front of her snout and two larger, thicker ones protruding from her head.

“I’m Sara.” She beamed, pale blue eyes shining. “Can I sit with Hartley now?”

“Of course, sweetie." 

She also crawled up Mardon’s arm, and sat right on top of Hartley.

"Get off me!”

“Then move, I want to sit here too!”

Grumbling, Hartley moved himself so Sara was able to curl with him.

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” Sara sassed.

“Shut up.”

Mardon smiled, and turned to the yellow-gold Hatchling, who was flapping his wings excitedly. His wings and horns were black, and his eyes were a warm bronze.

“You’re chirpy.” Mardon grinned, picking him up. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ray!” The yellow-gold Hatchling replied excitedly. “Hi!”

“Hello Ray.”

“Daddy?” Ray asked. “Who’s that?”

Mardon turned to see Len stood behind them, smiling.

“Well Ray, Sara, Hartley.” Mardon started. “This is your Papa.”

“Papa!” Ray shrieked. 

Len chuckled, taking the hyperactive Hatchling. “Hello, Ray.”

The yellow-gold Hatchling squealed happily, literally almost bounding up Len’s arms to curl by his neck.

“Hi Papa!” Sara and Hartley chorused.

“Hello Sara, Hartley.” Len let the two nuzzle his hand.

“Our babies are safe.” Mardon breathed.

“Our babies are safe.” Len nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mardon kissed his mate, carefull not to squish the Hatchlings.

“We love you!” The Hatchlings yelled.

Oliver smiled at the reunited family, and nodded over to Thea and Digg. 

“Thank you.” Barry said, slipping his hand into Oliver’s.

“You’re welcome.” The Tracker replied, kissing Barry. “Let’s get them home.”


End file.
